Beyond Reason of Mind
by FlameFire
Summary: I'd betcha' my heart, Ness, but that one already has a claimant.


_**Beyond Reason of Mind**_

Chapter One: Bet My Heart

_Disclaimer: The Twilight Series belong to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

"Do you ever try to see things _my_ way?!", the yelling echoed around us, getting louder with each turn to speak.

"In what way, Ness?!", I desperately searched for a reason into her eyes, not deciding which of both orbs would give me the answer. "How do you really expect me to take things?!", my voiced raised, reflecting the confusion and uncertainty that ruled my emotions.

"Oh," she scoffed. "I don't know," she said, sarcastically shrugging. "Maybe a little less like my parents!", she threw her arms up in the air. I remember when she used to do that when she was still little, physically, of course. She'd stand tip-toe, her lips formed into a pout, and her eyes narrowed wryly.

"Are you _sure_ you're not lying, Jake?", she'd keep her small figure completely still, waiting for my reassuring answer.

I smiled as I remembered what I'd answer.

"Okay," I'd kneel in front of her. "You got me, kiddo." I'd try to win her pity by flashing her a small, sorry smile. "Forgive me?"

Her eyes widened and she almost choked by her sudden, deep gasp. "Aha!", she regained composure and poked my chest. "So you _have_ been using your wolfish senses to find me!"

"Well, it's not my fault, Nessie," I grinned expectantly. "After a whole day's play, you can be quite a stinky one," I pressed my nose shut with the thumb and index finger of my right hand. She furrowed her brow and let her jaw drop.

"That _is_ your fault, you silly wolf!", she'd throw her arms in the air. "You're the one who keeps chasing me around all the time!"

I threw myself back feigning surprise while clutching my chest by my heart. I looked down and frowned.

"Fine, then," I sniffed. "After all, I only did because I thought you-", sniff. "I thought that you liked playing with me." I took a quick glance at her face, and her complexion was slowly softening. "But it's okay, I guess," I shrugged pretending to fake carelessness, as I slowly stood up, still clutching my chest. "I guess I'll go and be alone…"

"No!", she launched her arms around my leg, stopping me from turning around. "I don't want you to stop chasing me!," she held me tighter. "I don't want you to leave me, ever!", she pressed her eyes closed, tears dwelling at the corner of her eyes. I smiled compassionately, as the warm soothing emotion rushed through me. As I started to kneel again, she let go of my leg, now looking intently at my eyes as tears now trailed down her cheeks.

"Hey," my thumb dried away her tears as the rest of my hand cupped her chin. "Let's get something clear here, okay?" She sniffed. "I'll never, _ever _leave you." The corner of her lips lifted. "Not even if hundreds of the most powerful vampires got in the way." She gasped, amazed.

"What about if thousands did?" My hand moved from her chin to pushing a wild strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'd burn 'em all up."

"What if you ran out of fire?", she asked worriedly. I chuckled.

"I'd just put a piece of wood over your dad's head. When it comes to you, he gets so jealous, he can't stand the fact that I take better care of you than he does, so his fury would make the wood fire up." Her eyes widened almost as big as soccer balls, while her jaw dropped.

"I'm telling dad!", she immediately ran off, laughing at my sake.

Running off to call my death, or furiously yelling her lungs off at me, as she was right now, either way she was my still Nessie, and I'd always love her.

"Answer me, Jacob Black!", her hands now rested at her hips. The anger in her voice was clear, and brought me back.

"Ness…?", I brought my hands in front of myself and cramped them in a spider-like manner.

"What?", she crossed her arms over her chest and furrowed her brow before looking down at my hands, gasping in realization. "Oh, no…" I grinned mischievously. "Don't, Jacob Black!", she looked up back at me while putting her hands now in front of her, defensively.

"Or what?" I gave a step forward, what made her step back. "Why should I, or, in this case, why should I not?"

"Because I said so!" I bent my knees slightly, preparing myself to launch. This made her keep stepping back, moving her head from side to side. "Don't, Jacob!", her heartbeat could be compared to the flutter of a humming bird's wings because of the reaction the anticipation caused on it.

"A wolf, Ness…, not a dog…" I wiggled my fingers slowly, stretching them as much as I could.

Torturing tension enclosed around us for what seemed like hours. Just right then, she ran off.

My body wanted to react and hunt her down for what would be a ticklish massacre immediately, but my mind wanted something else first. As if on cue, the beautiful sound in which they rejoiced reached my ears. She was laughing. Wholeheartedly.

"Bet you can't catch me!", she yelled between giggles.

Betcha' heaven I will.

I'd betcha' my heart, Ness, but that one already has a claimant.

And she doesn't even knows it.


End file.
